robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Noblox
Noblox Part 1: PRAISE NONAGON I was bored so I played Roblox cuzynot and my computer instantly glitched. "Oh," I thought, "I forgot to uninstall Nonagon. Why does that type of virus even exist? It sucks!". After I uninstalled it, I went back on Roblox, but everything felt different even though it was the exact same. I played on Murder Mystery and everything was fine until I heard something quiet. I turned up my volume and some loser screamed, "PRAISE NONAGON". That caught me so off guard and everything went crazy. My system date was 21/2/1515 and the time was 4:66. I don't know anything but I do know Roblox crashed, Literally. It has a crack (Which didn't fool me) and the loser came out. "Why?". His final words were, "Meet me please...". After that, people were shrugging it off. But they were fools destined to be punished. 4 Robloxians came. They were ,"Purgatory", "Is" and "Here". The last guy just had a blank name. I thought purgatory is bad to kids and I reported him for a bad username. But something worse happened. ROBLOX had the insanity to put "We are here, we aren't gone, for we are Nonagon" Darn, nearly got him! So on he w il l b e b ac k He is still able to haunt me and even control mYO U CAN NO T ESC AP Ee. He canDO NT D O IT ST OP I T R IGHT N OWdestroy my life and change my vision. After last year I gained control of myself. I then looked at the news. A man named BrandonFiveX (The name of the loser)(No hate to them if they are real.) has murdered countless people using Nonagon. That name was familiaI M B ACKr. I went back onto roN Oblox. Things changed. I saw myself jump off a cliff with a happy face. I quickly ran to the doctor to get a vaccine for this "Nonagon" virus. I went back onto Roblox just to see the same things but worse. The place was acidlike (Offtopic but I don't want the blood cliche) and coughing and sizzling were heard. The games tab was taken away so I had to use a link but it had an image of ugly colours, but when zoomed in, it was every robloxian fighting eachother, with strange purple. I saw the link say "ByEFam" and I was relieved alot just because it said something funny. But I still went on the forums. The admins were fighting against eachother and even David Baszucki banned the admins, so I has to make them stop, but I couldn't. Not because I was banned, but I was the corruptor. I used Protegent to clear it away, but it failed. Quickly after, rather than having a BSOD, I had a Nightmared Screen of Dread. I restarted my computer and I saw Brandon murder BrandonFiveX. I guess he didn't want Roblox to end. but then Roblox had an image containing BrandonFiveX murder Brandon and I was confused on who to believe so I continued forward and everything was almost normal. I'm just kidding. It was literal hell. Rocks came from above and I was just there, attempting to enjoy the view. I played MM2 again. It was normal except everything was red and orange with flashes saying death threats. I even saw everyone say profane things at the game with nobody reacting. This wasn't Roblox. This is Noblox. After I left, I got a message from myself saying "You I've had fun were scared hacking seeing horror this game on this game. Bye =)" It contained 2 messages in an unusual way. When I decrypted it, I saw another message from BuildVague stating that we are all Nonagon. Noblox part 2: The Code There is no going back as we have gone too far. I tried to play Jailbreak, but the cells were red blocks of flesh waiting to devour one's flesh. I was the only one. I went to the bank and guess what I found? Some dead robloxians begging for mercy. Too bad. I found a keycard and robbed the bank. After, I was bored and started to play Assasin. There was two people who I've seen before. It was Purgatory and BrandonFiveX. They were talking like nothing happened. But as i looked closer, Brandon made a message. It was "Hello. Eyy Lol Purgatory :D". It was a code for Help. Purg responded with "594f552057494c6c204e6f54". I don't know the code however, so I just responded with "4920444f4e54204b6e6f57207748417420594f552061524520534159694e47" as if nothing happened. He responded with an image link. I put it in my browser and I saw a code. After countless hours of decoding, I found out the code was Nonagon AGAIN. Why can't they do something else like Octogon? I guess that happens when you are trying to be scary. Noblox Part 3: The end? I was sick of this junk so I searched up for Purgatory and added him. He accepted it. But it only got worse. I had to go to the supermarket for some milk and I felt like something was planned. My heart was beating fast. My legs ran by itself as one of the shelves fell. However, I got into a coma as I hit some glass. After a month, I was at home playing some Roblox when all of a sudden the page goes black. My computer goes black. My room goes black. Everything goes black. I fell into another coma. This time with an enemy. Brandon. Make that two as Purgatory is back for seconds (GET IT? That one cake game?). They ganged up on me with an eerie look on their face. "Don't worry, we don't hurt" they said. "We will just rip out your spine." they said! Anyways, I panicked and ran away from them. They somehow managed to trap me in a corner. But I was actually ok, I woke up from this nightmare of mine. I went onto Roblox and everything wasn't getting better. I trembled in fear as my character was backstabbed in Assassin. My computer made this annoying loud noise and made A Recording in my documents. I listened to it and it was the same noise. I used Audacity and it had a message saying to chill out. HOW THE HELL AM I MENT TO? It made a txt file called "please.xxx" In notepad it said play f6sic. Ok I know this is ment to be a creepypasta but I have common sense. However, I felt a creep from under my desk. I looked and it was Purg. Before I got to say anything, he faded away. Noblox Part 4: The repeat. After this monstrosity, I finally put an end to it. I geared my robloxian up with a big gun. I went to f6 and I heard a laugh. It was him. "Welcome," He said, "TO YOUR DOOM!". He wasn't scary but someone joined too, It was XPZX! "What? Another slave?" XP said. In a second, from a Robloxian, he turned into a God of the underworld. I immediately streamed this to Twitch and my fans were being sarcastic. I thought I beat him, but I died, in Roblox and in real life. He messed with me by saying negative things about me. As a punishment, I had to live in Noblox eternally. But I was saved due to Brandon. He appreciated me trying to avenge him and murdered Purg once and for all. But there was more. Is and Here. We just killed them, they were weaker than Purg. But this wasn't over. Noblox+1 Part 1: The beginning of a new realm Well, hello evil nightnares. It's been a long time. When I played Terraria, everything was red with blood on it. I thought this was a continuation of Roblox's evil plan. I wasn't in Life, I was in Limbo. My elbows weren't a thing. So were my kneecaps. I had escaped life and now I need to return. I saw a screen and ran towards it. I escaped! I did it! But this wasn't my computer. I thought this ment everyone who died remains their computer unnoticed. Luckily, I drove to my house as it was next to mine and I played Noblox. This time there was a new game: Nonapolygonofamalouses. Weird. I played it and it was one of those raft lava games. However, 1 hour in, I recieved a message from Purg. He was actually nice! He said Sup and we had a conversation. The day after, however, Purg told me to die to reverse all the deaths. I couldn't, but after a thought, I did. My heart died as I pulled the trigger pm the gun. However, a majestic thing happened that exact time. I had a bullet and it just clicked. And the virus of satan stopped. Everyone who died was fine. But something crept over my shoulders. Stuff It's Vague here, and I don't want you to be paranoid, so here are some Stuff! * I kept spelling however as hover. * I tried not to use a cliche, but I failed miserably xP * I wanted to keep on writing this. * It only took me 2 days to write this. * Food is good * good is Food * I went really offboard with the Roblox creepypasta and accidentally made a story by myself. * This is my first creepypasta. * This story sux fam lmao xdddddd * I was lazy